In Search of Truth
In Search of Truth is Chapter 13 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Lord Helman tells Ephidel (the mysterious man from the previous chapter) that he is upset that Ephidel's men almost killed Eliwood, and plans to tell him everything and apologize. Ephidel asks him if he would really betray them, and Helman says he's tired of the Black Fang, and tells him to leave the castle at once. Epihdel asks if there's anything he could do to change his mind, to which Helman replies that there is nothing. Ephidel says that Helman no longer has any use, and stabs him. Outside, Eliwood and Hector see the castle, but before they can begin to approach it, Boies appears and tells them that they will not be getting near the castle. Hector says his axe will change his mind, and Boies challenges him to make it to the castle first. At a nearby fort, a bandit tells Guy to do this job right, or he is fired. Guy states that he wishes he did not have to get involved with bandits, but knows that without gold, he can't eat, and he doesn't want to pass out again. He mentions Matthew, saying that if it had not been for him, he would've died. The battle then begins. After the castle is seized, Eliwood rushes inside and finds a gravely injured Lord Helman. Helman apologizes to Eliwood, and tells him that Darin, the marquess of Laus, knows what's going on. Before he dies, he tells Eliwood to "Beware...the Black...Fang..." Eliwood and Hector decide to leave immediately and head to Laus to speak to Darin. In order to unlock Chapter 13x: The Peddler Merlinus you must visit the village in the northwest corner. Eliwood Mode Initial Enemies Total: 12 *Boies (Boss): Knight L13 w/ Steel Lance *1 Archer L3 w/ Iron Bow, Vulnerary *3 Soldiers L2 w/ Iron Lance *1 Mercenary L2 w/ Iron Sword *1 Archer L4 w/ Steel Bow *1 Brigand L1 w/ Iron Axe *Guy (Enemy): Myrmidon L3 w/ Killing Edge, Vulnerary *1 Soldier L2 w/ Iron Lance, Vulnerary *2 Archers L2 w/ Iron Bow Reinforcements Total: 7 *Turn 3-4, from the Fort near Guy's starting position: **1 Brigand L2 w/ Hand Axe *Turn 5-6, from the left Fort directly south of the center Village: **1 Soldier L2 w/ Iron Lance *Turn 5-6, from the right Fort directly south of the center Village: **1 Archer L2 w/ Iron Bow *Turn 7, from the Fort near the castle: **1 Soldier L6 w/ Iron Lance Hector Mode Enemies Initial Enemy *3 Archers L2 w/ Iron Bow *1 Archer L3 w/ Iron Bow, Vulnerary *1 Archer L4 w/ Steel Bow *3 Cavaliers L2 w/ Iron Lance *1 Pegasus Knight L2 w/ Iron Lance *1 Pegasus Knight L5 w/ Iron Lance *1 Soldier L2 w/ Iron Lance, Vulnerary *Guy (Enemy): Myrmidon L3 w/ Killing Edge, Vulnerary Reinforcements *1 Brigand L2 w/ Hand Axe (fortress near Guy) after enemy's 2nd turn *1 Brigand L2 w/ Hand Axe (fortress near Guy) after enemy's 3rd turn *1 Soldier L2 w/ Iron Lance, 1 Archer L2 w/ Iron Bow (lower right fortress) after enemy's 4th turn *1 Soldier L2 w/ Iron Lance, 1 Archer L2 w/ Iron Bow (lower right fortress) after enemy's 5th turn *1 Soldier L6 w/ Iron Lance (lower left fortress) after enemy's 6th turn Strategy Eliwood's Story There are multiple ways to beat this chapter. First, if a high tactics rank is desired, it is very easy to knock over the snag, make your way to the fortress and seizing without engaging most of the enemies. You might still want to send some units south to recruit Guy, though. However, if you don't particularly care for the ranking and want to maximize experience gain, you should make your way south. You can still send a unit you don't want to use west to unlock the gaiden chapter, and Lowen or Oswin should even be able to deal with the mercenary and the soldier. Since a lot of reinforcements will show up, and it can be difficult to deal with them all at once without wasting too much EXP on Marcus you should try to stay back and be defensive on the forest or hill tiles near your starting position after visiting the village . Bait the archers with ranged units, and defend against the reinforcements until there are no enemies left east of the river. carefully bait and kill the remaining archer and soldier, while staying out of Guys range. Since matthew has 6 Move, he can talk to Guy without entering his range,, if you position him right outside it. The rest of the chapter should not be too difficult now, buy stuff in the armory if you like and let Hector with his Wolf Beil or Eliwood with the Rapier kill Boies, whoever needs the experience more. Due to effective damage, he should go down fairly quickly. Since he does not own a Javelin or similar weapon, you are free to heal your chosen combattant with Serra if they can not one-round him. Villages *Northwest: Torch *Center: Mine Shops Vendor *Vulnerary: 300 G *Heal: 600 G Armory *Iron Sword: 460 G *Javelin: 400 G *Hand Axe: 300 G *Iron Bow: 540 G Category:The Blazing Blade chapters